Cyron
Cyron are grey and brown animals with six legs, and are normally cooked for food. They have a very odd digestive system, consisting of organs significantly different than that of a human and so might appear very alien to some. Every 2.3-quet segment of them appears to be a different type of meat, down to even the bacteria. However, there is no change in color, smell, or pattern, making it significantly harder to identify which is which without tasting them, or using a microscope. The extreme variance in the cuts of meat leads to some interesting consequences. For example, there are people who are allergic to Cyron-ribs but have no reaction to the rest of the cuts. Some religions, forbid consuming specific cuts of meat, deeming them "unclean" and yet, the neighboring cut of meat is lauded. Poelkutaism, for example considers the 6th section of the front left leg to be the holiest of cyron cuts, calling it the "sacred bread of the cyron", and is only eaten by the church elders on specific holidays. However, the religious texts declare the 7th cut of the same leg to be "... an extreme abomination unto Ÿizh, any who eat of it shall surely die, and be consumed for eternity in the fetid stomach of Akartā." This has fueled the popular myth that this 7th cut is poisonous. It is not. It is in fact even tastier than the 6th. The 3rd cut of the same leg is however a deadly poision even in small doses, unless cooked, in which case it tastes heavenly. Cyron have wool, silk, and leather, along with other types of fur. However, as mentioned above, it all looks the same. Preparation Throughout the history of Castle Planet, several different methods of preparation have been popularized. Cyron is incredibly versatile. To quote the popular Chef Buhb-ah when he was discussing the various ways he prefers to prepare cyron: "Anyway, like I was sayin', cyron is the fruit of the land. You can barbecue it, boil it, broil it, bake it, saute it. Dey's uh, cyron-kabobs, cyron creole, cyron gumbo. Pan fried, deep fried, stir-fried. There's pineapple cyron, lemon cyron, coconut cyron, pepper cyron, cyron soup, cyron stew, cyron salad, cyron and potatoes, cyron burger, cyron sandwich. ... That- that's about it." Butchering a cyron is incredibly delicate and precise work. Butchers who prepare and sell cyron are truly craftsmen of the highest degree. It can take decades to become a fully trained and licensed cyron butcher. As a result, they are well paid and honored throughout the land. Butchers who try but fail to get a cyron butchery certification often become very skilled surgeons, or expert bomb defusal wizards. Because, as the saying goes: "It's not Cyron butchery". One of the most impressive ways of preparing cyron is to use a single animal to prepare a full multi-course meal from it. Disparate cuts are combined to delicately compliment each other, and there are in fact many varying combinations meals that can be created in this way. King Leon the 88th is said to hold the record for the shortest complete Cyron butchery, completing the task in just under 3 hours. Organ systems Cyron have several different organ systems. Cyron surgery is a very tricky art, so little is known about how cyron work. However, invention is in a golden era right now, so cyron surgeons are working more. Digestive system The cyron digestive system starts in the mouth. In the mouth, the food is crushed by the teeth. A small portion of the food is stuck in the teeth. This small portion of food is known as grand waste. The rest of the food goes down the ersquin, which squeezes the food. Then, the padawea stores it. The dissolved grand waste from the teeth is then mixed with this. It helps to break down the food. From there, it is absorbed by nequias in the devever. Undissolved food is sent into the heart to be used as fuel. Absorbed food is converted to energy.